


Bang bang.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: After leaving with Merle, Daryl comes back and blames himself for you getting shot, which leads to him confessing his feeling.





	

 

“No Merle, no me.” Daryl said, shattering your heart in an instant. You weren’t together but you were close, it was common knowledge that you both cared deeply for each other. You were both just too scared to move forward.  
“Please Daryl don’t do this.” You begged.  
“He’s family.”  
“WE are your family Daryl! We have been there for you more than Merle has!” You pleaded. He looked at you, clearly torn. You understood that Merle was his blood, but he treated him like shit. How could he choose him over his family at the prison?  
“What about me Daryl?” You asked sadly. He looked down, unable to hold eye contact with you.  
“What about ya? Ya ain’t nothin’ to me.” He spat. His words felt like a stab to the heart and you took a step back. Rick grabbed your shoulder to make sure you were fine. Of course Daryl didn’t mean what he said, but he wanted to make things easier for you. Maybe if you thought he didn’t care you’d get over it quicker.  
“You wanna pick _that_ over your family at the prison, the only people that ever actually gave a shit about you? Go right ahead. But don’t fucking come back.” You growled. You turned around and started to walk away. Daryl stood there hurting for a minute, he didn’t want to leave you, but the way he saw it, he didn’t have a choice.

Since Daryl left you just stayed away from everyone. You needed space. You were sat in the field trying to clear your head. Hershal came out to speak to Rick who was outside the gate, he was in a bad place though, talking to someone who wasn’t there. Daryl leaving had set him back again, the stress was becoming too much.

The next minute people pulled up firing guns, you dropped to the floor, trying to decide what to do. You didn’t have your gun with you, just your machete. All of a sudden a van crashed through the fence and before you knew it walkers were pouring out of the back. You ran to Hershal to get him in the car with Glenn. Once he was safe you hacked up the walkers with your machete, slicing through their heads. You looked up to see Rick running in the fence, with Daryl and Merle behind him. You and Daryl stopped and looked at each other from across the field. In that moment you felt a blinding pain in your stomach, you looked down and saw blood. You’d been shot. _Shit._

“NO!!” You heard Daryl scream as he ran to you. You fell to the floor feeling weak from blood loss. Daryl reached your side and he ripped his shirt off putting pressure on your wound. You screamed as tears fell down your cheeks. The pain was intense, and you struggled to keep awake.  
“Stay with me y/n, we’re gonna get ya fixed up, alright? Don’t worry.” He said, trying to remain calm. You closed your eyes for a minute and he panicked. He grabbed your face with one hand and you opened your eyes to see he was crying.  
“Ya gotta keep yer eyes open sunshine. Ya can’t leave me ok?” He said though small sobs. You just wanted to hug him but you couldn’t move. Once the coast was clear he picked you up and ran to the prison, Merle and Rick behind him. He was screaming for Hershal and then you blacked out.

Rick had to calm Daryl down, he was freaking out because you passed out, shouting and breaking things. They’d never seen Daryl so worked up. Hershal examined your wound and came out to speak to him.  
“The bullets still in there, we need to get it out. Its gonna hurt her alot as we cant put her under, there’s a chance she will go into shock. Rick, I’ll need you to hold her legs down, Daryl, hold her shoulders. Listen son, I’m going to need you to talk to her, calm her down. We can’t risk her going into shock and you’re the only one who can calm her down.” Daryl nodded at him.

When they came back in and held you down, you woke up. Daryl was pushing your shoulders, his head hovering above yours. His sad blue eyes staring into yours suddenly shown relief that you woke up.  
“What’s happening?” You asked, scared at them holding you down. Daryl looked at Hershal, who nodded at him.  
“Look sunshine, the bullets still in there. Hershal needs to get it out, its gonna hurt like a bitch so we have to hold ya down. I want ya to focus on me alright?”   
“I’m scared.” You whimpered. Daryl leant down and kissed your forehead.  
“I know y/n but I’m right here alright? I ain’t leaving ya ever again.” He said sadly. You reached up and gripped his wrists where he was pushing you down. Hershal counted to three and then started. You screamed straight away, trying to thrash around. Daryl and Rick were too strong though. The pain was intense. Daryls heart was breaking seeing you in this much pain. It was taking everything he had not to scream at Hershal to stop, but he knew it needed to be done.

“Hey, sunshine, focus on me. Remember when we first met? I shot ya by accident with my bow? Maybe I got sick of waitin’ for fucking Cupid so shot ya myself.” He said with a chuckle, you gave him a weak smile, trying to ignore the pain and focus on him.  
“Ya blew me away when I first saw ya. I thought ya were the most amazin’ woman I’ve ever seen. I loved how independent and tough ya were too. I knew right then that my heart was in trouble. Yer a stubborn lil thing, every time I tried to push ya away ya forced yer way back in. I’m glad ya did sunshine. Ya the best damn thing that happened to me. I’m glad ya didn’t give up on me.” His voice cracked as he spoke and tears rolled down his cheeks. You smiled at him then started to scream again as Hershal went deeper.

“Look at me baby, focus on my face. It’s gonna be fine, he’s gonna be done soon. Remember that run we went on? And we got stuck in the closet together? I wanted to kiss ya so bad but I didn’t know how ya would react. Ya kept singing and I pretended to be mad at ya. Ya were driving me crazy and I loved listening to ya voice. I was scared ya were making me soft. The things ya do to me woman, I ain’t ever felt like this before.” He smiled. Hershal started stitching you up and the pain wasn’t as bad.  
“I should have told ya sooner but I love ya y/n. Ya everythin’ to me. I’m stupid for waitin’ this long for tellin’ ya.”  
Hershal was done now and was just wrapping your wound.  
“I love you too.” You cried smiling at him.

Hershal left the room to give you both some space, Daryl came and sat on the side of your bed facing you. He wiped your tears and pushed the hair from your eyes.  
“M’sorry sunshine, I shouldn’t have left. I came back because I couldn’t stand to be away from ya. Ya wouldn’t have got shot, its all my fault.” He said lowering his head. He was crying again. You tried to sit up to comfort him but groaned at the pain. Daryl shot up helping you sit up, propping you up with pillows. He sat next to you again and you smiled at him.  
“Its not your fault Daryl. I’m glad you’re back,” You took his hands in yours.  
“I shouldn’t have left.” He was really beating himself up, it hurt you to see.  
“You can’t change the past, you’re here now and that’s all that matters. Now will you shut up and kiss me already?” You smirked. He smiled at you through his tears and leant in. The kiss was sweet and gentle. You could tell he was scared of hurting you. You cupped his cheeks and broke the kiss to wipe his tears.  
“I love ya sunshine.” He said smiling, leaning his head on yours.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
